Unconceivable Consequences
by Daniel Shinigami
Summary: Karen, a DNA operator, was sent back in time to shoot Ranma Saotome with a dcm bullet to keep him from becoming a massmurderer. Geez does Ranma ever get a break? DNA x Ranma crossover. Abandoned.


**Disclaimer : Ranma and DNA2 do not belong to me. All ideas revolving both Anime do not belong to me either.**

**Unconceivable Consequences :**

**Prologue : To Stop a Psycho?**

A teal haired woman stood on top of a very high building. She cackled to herself as she rubbed together her hands eagerly. From her pack, she took out a futuristic gun and a profile folder. She opened the folder and found a picture of a handsome 17 year old boy with a pigtail.

"Let's see," Karen mumbled, reading the information given, " Ranma Saotome, kinda cute, age 17, world class martial artist, blah blah blah, problem : destined to go insane and kill all citizens of Nerima and a couple nearby cities from intense depression and stress like a rabid postman on dope, use bullet K, easy as pie."

Karen put down the folder and clasped her hands together as her eyes sparkled with happiness and glee.

"Finally, after this job I can get the money to afford my beautiful beach home and cute puppy! Than I can get a husband, a handsome one of course! Oh it's a dream come true!"

The dazed girl absently took a K-bullet out of her pocket. Still in her dream-like state, she placed the bullet inside the upholstery, but failed to load it.

"Maybe I should've taken the destined to be 'World's Renown Greatest Playboy Junta Momonari' first since it pays more. Then again, this mission does seem to be easier than the other one, besides it's not like anything is going to change even though I'm not actually doing the 'Momonari' case, someone else will do it, probably someone not as clumsy as me."

A blatant beeping sound broke Karen out of her stupor as she noticed her target coming in close, closer than she expected as it caught her off-guard when she realized Ranma was running really, really fast. Across rooftops. She stumbled clumsily as she took a hold of her gun, but cursed when her bullet fell out of the upholstery and into her pack.

Realizing the target was going to appear in her position soon, she emptied the contents of her backpack and scooped up a random bullet and loaded it into her gun. She turned around as fast as she could and took aim, but to no avail as the 'so-called' target crashed into her, knocking her out in the process.

* * *

"Gah…"

Karen awoke with a sharp headache as she instantly sat straight up. Observing her surroundings with one eye, she found Ranma sitting at the edge of the rooftop, examining her gun. Stumbling to her feet, she tried to get Ranma, but only ended up crying in pain as her headache came back with a vengeance. She opened her eyes and found Ranma's deep, bluish-gray eyes staring at her as if they were searching though the depths of her soul, easily finding herself lost in his eyes. She snapped out of her stupor when she heard him say,

"You okay? Sorry I kinda crashed into you back there."

Karen shook her head as she angrily replied to his apology,

"You should really watch where you're going!"

Ranma sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he said,

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty much my fault, didn't know anyone was on these rooftops before I start jumpin' em."

Karen sighed as she sat down on the rooftop edge next to Ranma, quickly swiping her gun away from his grasp.

She then turned to Ranma and found him gazing at the setting sun, a sort of grimacing expression on his face. She then realized this person was the same person who caused the massacre of Nerima's residents, or is about to in almost 3 years of this present time. She also realized that the 'so-called' psycho mass-murderer is not what she expected, physically and mentally. She contemplated on avoiding contact with him at all costs, but seeing him sad made her lose that train of though instantly.

"So, anything on your mind, Ranma?"

Ranma turned to her as he gave her a suspicious stare while Karen sweated all the while realizing she had blurted out his name without him telling her so.

"How do you know my name?" Ranma asked curiously.

As the sweatdrop on the back of her head continued to grow, she quickly said her explanation,

"I know your name - because - you-you're famous around here!" Karen felt like slapping herself for stupidity, realizing Ranma would never fall for a ruse like that. She facefaulted when Ranma nodded okay and tilted his head back towards the sun. Rubbing the sorespot on her forehead, she heard him say,

"It's just my life that's all, it's going nowhere at all what with 4 possessive fiancees, rivals and people out for my blood around every corner, a lousy, good-for-nothing father, a debt I owe to someone longer than the Tendo's telephone number, and a clueless mother who has no idea where I am and might kill me when she does find me, and besides that, I'm failing high school! If this keeps up, I might have to kill myself to fulfill my duties honorably, since it seems that's the only way I can get out of all this and put me at peace at the same time."

Karen felt like crying when she realized that if she indeed did shoot this bullet at him, he would have to at least endure this for another 40 to 50 years, but if that was the cost for a kill free Nerima, than the price of one life for countless others was a price she was willing to decide for. She stood up behind him and aimed her gun at the back of Ranma's neck while he was still deep in thought. Ranma snapped out of his stupor when he heard the teal-haired girl say from behind him,

"Sorry Ranma, you don't deserve this."

**(Blam!)**

* * *

**TBC.**

**Sorry if it seems so short, but remember, it's only a prologue, so other chapters will be longer. Nothing much to say except I've got no inspiration for my other fics so I decided to try something new, I don't remember the name of the bullet Karen used or what year she came from since I saw this Anime like 3 years ago, so I'm pretty much going to make up the scenes from what I remember. **

**Tell me what you think, Please R & R, And suggestions given are greatly appreciated. Thanks for You Support, Daniel Shinigami.**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
